


Dark hope

by fioredargento



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV di Spike, angst, terribilmente Angst. Subito dopo la morte di Spike in Chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark hope

Dark hope

 

E' buio dove sono io.

Così dannatamente buio.

Buio persino per i miei occhi da vampiro.

Buio.

Come se fossi immerso nella pece.

Buio.

Come se fossi cieco.

E' buio intorno a me.

Così buio...

Di quel buio che non si può raccontare.

Di quel buio che è così simile al nulla.

Così simile al dolore.

E' buio... e mi accorgo di odiare il buio.

Io.

Una creatura delle tenebre.

E mi accorgo all'improvviso che il buio fa paura.

E' forse la cosa più grande... dell'essere un vampiro.

Non la forza , o la... resistenza. O il potere che credi di avere.

Non la capacità di sentire muoversi le molecole del mondo, e battere un cuore.

O quella di annusare un 'anima.

E neanche il sapere... di poter vivere per secoli.

L' esperienza più grande, la più esaltante, dell'essere un vampiro... è avere occhi che sconfiggono il buio...

E' da questo... che viene tutto il resto... da questo... la sensazione di potere.

E sembra così assurdo... sembra così tanto il gioco di un artefice umorista... che il potere di un figlio delle tenebre... derivi dallo sconfiggere il buio...

Tutta questa... forza... tutta questa grandezza... partorita dalla convinzione profonda che il buio non abbia potere.

Dall'illusione che non abbia potere...

Una piccola... stupida illusione...

Di creature come me, che si credono più forti del buio.

E' buio dove sono io.

E adesso lo so.

Adesso so che è stata solo un 'illusione.

Una bugia.

L'ennesima.

Di occhi chiari, che nascondevano un buio profondo come questo.

Era questo che mi prometteva Dru, parlandomi d'amore?

Questo, che mi sussurrava all'orecchio, bevendo da me?

Mi condannava... al buio?

Sapeva?

Conosceva il buio, Dru?

I suoi occhi... potevano vederlo?

Il buio... come "non" lo vedo io?

Sapeva, come sapeva tutto?

Eppure io l' amavo... l' amavo così tanto...

E la fiducia che le ho regalata... mi ha condannato al buio.

Ora lo so...

Ora so che è stata tutta un 'illusione.

Ora so che il buio fa paura.

Che è un 'eco, che rimbomba nelle orecchia. Assordante, come la tua voce che grida nel grembo materno, in continuazione.

Senza che nessuno le risponda mai.

Con la consapevolezza di non avere più bocca per gridare, ne polmoni per ansimare, ne mani e unghie con cui graffiarti il volto, nella speranza di cancellare col dolore l'angoscia del buio.

E' buio dove sono io.

Così' buio...

L' unica scintilla... quella che mi condanna.

L'unica scintilla, quella della mia mente. O della mia anima, forse...

Quella che mi fa sentire il buio addosso.

Quando non ho più corpo per sentire.

Quella che mi fa sapere... che se pure io avessi corpo per sentire, e bocca per gridare, e polmoni per darle fiato...

Se pure io urlassi... così forte da infrangere il buio... nessuno verrebbe.

Se pure urlassi così forte da far tremare il mondo intero... tu... non verresti.

Ed è la tenebra più profonda in questo abisso, dove non ho nemmeno più lacrime da versare.

Quelle poche, ultime lacrime che non ho già versato per te.

Quelle poche lacrime che non ho versato mentre stavo bruciando.

Tu mi hai spedito al buio.

Prima ancora che io lo conoscessi.

Mi hai fatto assaggiare la dannazione... e io... ciocco cucciolo innamorato... l'ho scambiata per beatitudine.

"E' buio dov'è lei"... era questo... che aveva detto Dru...

E' buio...

Buio come un cuore nero. Che non posso smettere di amare.

Buio come il vostro cuore.

Buio come questo.

Mi hai tolto la luce.

Giorno dopo giorno.

Mi hai tolto il sorriso, e l'ombra del ragazzo dallo spirito.

Chi si stupirebbe che ridessi... mentre tornavo al buio a cui tu già mi avevi condannato?

Chi si stupirebbe che, allora, non ne avessi paura?

Dio, Buffy, se solo potessi sapere quanto ero stanco...

Quanto ero disperatamente esausto.

Stanco di crederti.

Stanco di riprovare.

Stanco di sperare.

Dio, se potessi sapere quando mi mancavano le forze. Tanto da chiedermi ogni volta dove riuscissi a trovarne di nuove.

Eppure... ci riuscivo sempre. Ogni maledetta volta.

Eppure, ogni maledetta volta, trovavo la forza per sperare ancora.

In te.

In noi.

Nel futuro.

Un futuro che è finito nel fuoco.

E nel buio.

Ogni volta mi spingevi un pò più a fondo.

E io credevo di poter risalire.

Credevo di essere abbastanza forte.

O di poter soffrire abbastanza.

Credevo di avere tutto il tempo del mondo.

E invece il mio tempo è finito... proprio quando ho smesso di crederti.

Quando la speranza è morta.

Qui.

Fra le mie braccia.

Come una sposa amata disperatamente.

E lei era dolce... e bella... e aveva capelli color del grano ed occhi gentili.

E mi amava...

Per questo... per questo è morta.

Lei è morta perchè era il mio conforto.

Perchè mi amava.

E io non ho diritto all'amore.

Non ho diritto a occhi gentili che mi guardino... come se fossi l'unica cosa importante...

Volevo che i tuoi occhi mi guardassero così.

Lo volevo così tanto.

E ho continuato a volerlo.

E sperarlo.

Mentre annegavo.

Mentre tu mi spingevi più a fondo.

Dove c'era il buio.

E lo facevi col sorriso sulle labbra.

E il conforto che io fossi un mostro.

E non volevo capire che non sarebbe mai stato.

Non volevo capire che i tuoi occhi non mi avrebbero mai guardato così.

Perchè i tuoi occhi non sanno guardare così.

Lui si... lui lo aveva capito...

Lui... che ha visto morire la speranza.

Che era accanto a te, mentre tu la uccidevi.

Non è strano... come io non lo abbia odiato in quel momento?

Non è strano... come tutto sia diventato chiaro... mentre precipitavo nel buio?

Ma, questo, tu non lo hai capito.

Come tante... tante cose.

Tu hai scambiato la disperazione per odio...

Ma come si può odiare... se non si ha più speranza?

Come si può odiare, se la speranza è morta?

Qui. Fra le mie braccia.

Come la parte più pura di me.

Come la sposa che non avrò mai.

Ho visto i suoi occhi diventare di vetro.

Senza nemmeno la forza di piangere.

Perchè come si può piangere... se la speranza è appena morta fra le tue braccia?

Se non senti più niente ... al di là di un soffio freddo sull'anima?

La speranza è morta, stanotte.

Fra le mie braccia.

Uccisa da un 'amante gelosa... che non ha mai saputo amare.

La speranza è morta.

Strangolata dalla delusione.

Asciugandomi il sangue nelle vene.

E portando con se... il nulla.

Era buio dov'ero io.

Anche allora.

Buio, dove mi avevi mandato.

Ma quel buio non poteva più farmi paura.

Perchè, come si può avere paura, se hai visto morire la speranza?

Non sentivo più niente.

Là, dove mi avevi mandato.

Nel buio prima del buio.

Non sognavo più il domani.

Ne le tue braccia attorno a me, al risveglio.

Non sognavo più quello sguardo nei tuoi occhi.

Perchè sapevo... che non c'era mai stato quello sguardo nei tuoi occhi.

Forse... semplicemente... io non c'era già più.

Forse ero io ad essere già morto, fra le braccia della speranza.

E' buio dove sono io.

Così buio...

Ho smesso persino di chiedermelo... perchè mi hai spedito qui al buio.

Ho capito.

E il buio è la mia risposta.

Il buio che non ha risposta.

Il buio che non ha ragione.

Che non ha un motivo per la sua tenebra. Solo la tenebra stessa.

E' buio dove sono io.

Così dannatamente buio.

E c'è un 'eternità per ricordare.

Quanto ti amavo.

E il male che mi hai fatto.

Il male che mi hai fatto. E come sono morto per te.

C'è un'eternità per ricordare.

Quanto mi hai deluso.

Io non lo sapevo.

Io pensavo fosse l'odio il mostro peggiore.

Pensavo fosse la rabbia.

O il dolore.

A fare più male. A distruggere di più.

Non lo sapevo...

Io non avevo idea... di quanto bruciasse la delusione.

Come lava bollente confrontata ad un fuoco di paglia.

Non avevo idea... di cosa fosse veramente la distruzione.

Io, creatura del caos...

Prima...

Prima che tu mi deludessi.

Che mi mostrassi quanto ridicoli possano essere l'odio, e la rabbia, e il dolore.

Prima che tu mi spedissi al buio.

E' impastato di lei, il buio.

Di delusione.

Non di odio, o rabbia, o dolore.

Che inebetiscono la mente e ti gonfiano di furia.

Di lei, che ti lascia lucido.

Così che tu sappia.

Lei. che ti chiude in una prigione di oscurità.

Cosciente e senza forze.

Per sempre.

Questo.

Questo è ciò a cui tu mi hai condannato.

Il buio prima del buio.

Sapere... che la persona più importante al mondo... era solo se stessa.

Chi si stupirebbe che ridessi, mentre il fuoco mi portava via?

Chi si stupirebbe che il fuoco mi facesse sentire vivo, dopo quello che tu mi avevi fatto?

Dio... è così buio dove sono io.

Ed ho un 'eternità per ricordare.

Un 'eternità per sentirmi ancora, ed ancora, deluso.

Dio... se almeno potessi sentire il mio cuore.

Potessi almeno sapere che sei felice.

Mi hai succhiato la vita.

Giorno dopo giorno.

Vampiro di un vampiro.

Mi hai gettato al buio.

Eppure, non posso smettere di amarti.

Nel buio.

Dove un istante è una vita intera.

Dove ho un 'eternità per ricordare.

Un'eternità per sapere.

Che non mi amavi.

Che non mi ami.

E che non piangi per me.

Perchè io non merito più di una lacrima.

Per sapere.

Che forse ridi, adesso.

Perchè sei la vincitrice.

Come sempre.

Che forse cercherai lui, adesso.

Perchè tu hai sempre un vampiro di riserva.

Un 'eternità per sapere.

Che non ti batterai mai per Spike.

Che non farai mai una guerra per Spike.

Che non difenderai mai Spike, con l'orgoglio nella voce, perchè è morto per te.

E che, forse, le uniche parole che avrò da te formeranno una frase casuale mentre scendi dal bus.

L'eternità per sapere che nessuno ha chiesto di me, non vedendomi tornare.

E che se pure non fossi al buio,ora, non ci sarebbe un posto mio nel mondo.

Ne un cuore mio.

Ma sono al buio adesso.

Così al buio...

Così profondo che non c'è più spazio per il dolore.

Ma solo... sempre... per la delusione.

E' buio...

Così buio...

Dov'è la speranza?

**Author's Note:**

> La chiusa della FF, sebbene si presenti come una semplice frase, deve il mio ringraziamento a tutti gli sceneggiatori che hanno fatto della terza stagione di Beauty and the beast il piccolo capolavoro che è. Grazie.
> 
> A tutti quelli che mi hanno deluso.
> 
> A tutti quelli che mi hanno fatto del male.
> 
> A tutti quelli che mi sono entrati nel cuore per poterci affondare un coltello.
> 
> A tutte le persone false che ho conosciuto.
> 
> A tutti quelli che si sono divertiti con me.
> 
> Quel che non ti uccide ti rende più forte.
> 
> Per cui, grazie.


End file.
